Reflexiones de Almas espejo
by Diego2586
Summary: Twincest Oneshot. Mientras estudiaba con Axel, Roxas pronto recibe una extraña sensación de que sólo puede significar una cosa. ¿Está todo bien con Sora? RokuSora, Lemon, Yaoi


Advertencias: Lemon, Yaoi y Twinest ... Si no te gusta esto, no leen. Cualquiera que las llamas sólo se tendrá en cuenta.

Nota del autor: Este es un co-escritura entre mí y, lo creas o no, mi gemela. Cuando tuve mi cirugía (que por cierto ha ido bien, gracias por todos tus deseos calientes) nos terminamos quedando juntos durante una semana y este es el resultado. Ahora, antes de preguntar, NO no somos Twincestuous. Esto es pura ficción basado en una ruptura de un amigo nuestro recientemente pasó. Y lo siento por hacer Riku el malo de la película, pero realmente sólo encajar la pieza.

Así que ahora, en adelante, a la pornografía!

**Nuevos Autores Nota:** Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo maravilloso a todos nos han dado para esta historia! Gracias a absolutamente todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y todo! Y en cuanto a la manera de decir gracias, la esperada secuela ha sido puesto en libertad! Está publicado bajo el nombre de The Mirror Has Two Faces! Espero que a la altura de los estándares everyones!

* * *

"Lo siento mucho por esto, Axel." El rubio suspiró mientras su novio tiró del coche en la entrada de un pequeño edificio, una luz solitaria en el segundo piso era el único signo de ocupación.

"No te preocupes por eso, Roxy. La última vez que tienes este sentimiento, Sora se había roto el tobillo. Sé que después de ignorar su cosita telepatía gemela". El pelirrojo sonrió con cariño a su novio menor, frotándose la mano sobre el muslo jean cubierto Roxas. "Además, no es como si nos quedamos mucho estudio realizado juntos de todos modos. El examen no es para un par de días. Todavía nos queda mucho tiempo para ponerse al día." La sonrisa lasciva que se propagan a través de las características de Axel Roxas causado a sonrojarse antes de que él se inclinó sobre el coche para darle un beso de buenas noches rápida. La prensa de labios era casto y rápido, pero Roxas todavía podía sentir la preocupación de que Axel tenía para él. El rubio se apartó cuando su estómago dio otro bandazo, pero esta vez no era por el calor que los besos de Axel celebra normalmente.

La pelirroja se notó la mirada en la cara de Roxas y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Estoy seguro de que Sora está bien, nena." Axel le dijo mientras se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de su novio por él, llegando a más de él y abriendo la puerta a la ardiente coche deportivo rojo. "Lo poco torpe probablemente sólo se encontró con las puertas correderas de cristal en el centro comercial de nuevo."

Roxas dejó escapar una risita, claramente la posibilidad de ver a su gemelo mayor haciendo exactamente eso en su mente. "Te llamaré por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero." Roxas salió del coche, tirando de su maleta con él, sino que se quedó allí, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para un momento más.

"Yo también te quiero." Axel envió una sonrisa sucio pasado a su novio antes de cerrar la puerta Roxas y Axel salió de la calzada, exceso de velocidad en la oscuridad.

El aire enfriado un poco se debió Roxas a temblar, abrazando la sudadera con capucha delgada de gran tamaño para su pequeño pecho. Su bolsa de ordenador portátil pesaba sobre sus hombros, la máquina y los libros de texto que se almacenan allí actuando como un ancla a esta realidad. La sensación de que había estado plagando durante todo el día había alcanzado un máximo de una hora antes, pero estaba empezando a calmarse un poco ahora. Pero tan pronto como el sentimiento lo había golpeado, Roxas hubiera sabido que había algo mal con Sora. Era un lazo que los dos compartían desde que nació. Era uno de esos sentimientos que no podía ignorar.

Aún de pie en la entrada, Roxas miró hacia la casa convertida que sostenía su pequeño apartamento. No mucho, pero estaba limpio, en una parte decente de la ciudad y proporciona un lugar cálido y seco para dormir. Aunque en los últimos tiempos, más de las veces la elección de las zonas de choque fue residencia de Axel. Suspirando, Roxas decidieron llamar a su gemelo, tan pronto como él entró, aunque sólo sea para poner su mente en la facilidad. Iluminado por una pequeña franja de la luna, Roxas metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su bolsa para pescar las llaves. Encontrarlos y sacándolos, Roxas se volvió y comenzó su caminata por los tres tramos de escaleras de madera compartidas, sin desear nada más que para asegurarse de que Sora estaba bien.

Maldecir la oscuridad que le esperaba en la parte superior de las escaleras, Roxas se quejó a su olvido de no dejar la luz exterior en. Buscó a tientas con sus llaves para conseguir la correcta en la cerradura. De todos los días para dejar el móvil en el cargador, ni siquiera podía llamar a su hermano para asegurarse de que estaba bien, o utilizar la luz de la pantalla se ilumine la cerradura.

Con un clic, el seguro finalmente dejar ir, y Roxas se introduce en el pequeño apartamento, habitación individual. Dejando caer su bolsa al lado del mostrador y quitándose los zapatos, Roxas hizo suyo fue a su cama, decidido a recoger su teléfono móvil de la mesilla de noche. Pero antes de que él sacó tres pasos en la habitación a oscuras, notó una figura envuelta en una manta en su cama.

Manteniendo su exclamación en un chillido mínimo, Roxas de nuevo se acercó a donde él había dejado caer su bolsa. Se arrodilló, metió la mano y agarró una botella de spray de pimienta. Al estar a sólo 5'4'' y no muy atlético, incluso un chico necesita una forma de protegerse a sí mismo a veces.

Como él destapó el frasquito lo más silenciosamente que pudo, Roxas arrastró hasta el interruptor de la luz, todo el tiempo repitiendo un mantra de "yo no tengo miedo" en su cabeza. La figura tendida no se movió mientras Roxas levantó las manos al interruptor. Sostener un dedo tembloroso sobre la boquilla y apuntando al intruso. Todo lo que él oró para que alguna vez fue que estaba en su lecho estaba vivo, y no sólo un cuerpo muerto.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Roxas encendió el interruptor de la luz cuando él gritó un grito indistinguibles, preparado para disparar el spray de pimienta en el que se incorporó en la cama si es necesario. La figura se sentó abruptamente, dejando escapar un grito indistinguible de la suya. Fue entonces cuando Roxas notado el pelo de punta marrón que él conocía tan bien como el suyo.

"Sora?" el rubio le preguntó, dejando caer la botella pequeña una vez que vio la cara familiar.

"Buenos días, Roxy". Sora sonrió adormilada, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tengo esa sensación!" Roxas exclamó, sentándose en la cama y se arrastra en las sábanas, junto a su gemelo. La mayoría de la gente habría pensado que era extraño, los gemelos que comparten una cama, pero era algo que siempre había hecho, era muy natural para ellos. Como Roxas hablaba, se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Sora cayó, y las lágrimas comenzaron a soldar en los ojos de zafiro de gran tamaño. "Sora?" Ahora Roxas empezó a preocuparse. Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros reconfortante el moreno, con la esperanza de que algún tipo de consuelo.

"Roxy ..." Sora miró a la otra persona en la cama con él. Esto ayudó a aliviar Roxas preocuparse sabiendo que Sora no resultó herido físicamente, pero eso sólo significa que el gemelo mayor estaba pasando por un poco de angustia mental grave para Roxas a sentir fuertemente que también. Las lágrimas de repente empezaron a caer de los ojos de Sora, el moreno hundiendo la cara en el hombro de su hermano gemelo, sin miedo a mostrar sus emociones en torno a la rubia. Envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la otra, Roxas permitido el moreno a sollozar suavemente en el material oscuro de su suéter. Las manos fuertemente fruncida de la tela, el cuerpo esbelto temblaba de la frustración reprimida y angustia, y me dolió Roxas para ver a su gemelo pasando por esto.

Roxas bajó una mano a la espalda de su hermano y empezó a frotar pequeños círculos de consuelo. A sabiendas de que Sora no sería capaz de detener hasta quedar exhausto, Roxas permitió que su gemelo dejar todo. Me tomó un tiempo, pero al final, parecía que Sora había gritado. A algunos pequeños olfatea y Roxas sintió el agarre de su camisa y aflojar Sora empezó a alejarse. Roxas se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Sora.

"¿Estás bien?" -susurró, pasándose una mano por los picos pardos de Sora.

Le llevó un momento, pero al final se trasladó Sora. "Finalmente lo hice." Habló en voz baja. Tomó Roxas unos minutos para que se diera cuenta de lo que su gemelo estaba diciendo antes de que finalmente cayó en la cuenta.

"Se rompió con Riku?" Roxas estaba un poco sorprendido por la confesión de su gemelo. Él recibió un pequeño guiño del moreno, como si Sora pensaba que iba a estar molesto por la noticia. "¿Estás bien?" el rubio sacó su gemelo cercano a él una vez más, se niega a dejar ir.

"Honestamente, no sé si soy o no., No creo que me ha golpeado realmente todavía." Sora se encogió de hombros, acariciando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano menor. Los dos estaban en silencio durante algún tiempo, ni necesidad de palabras para transmitir sus pensamientos a los otros. Ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza del otro sin decir nada. Pero entonces Sora hilo con lo último de su gemelo esperaba que dijera.

"Hey. Este chupetón aquí es fresco." El moreno procedió a meter en dicha chupetón que estaba en el momento del cuello y la clavícula.

"Ese no es el problema aquí." Roxas se ruborizó furiosamente, golpeando con fuerza la mano de Sora lejos, obteniendo una risa ligera de su gemelo normalmente saliente. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" el rubio relajado en la cama, su hermano aún se acurrucó junto a él.

"¿Qué hay que hablar?" Una vez más, el moreno se encogió de hombros, no estoy seguro de qué es exactamente lo que decirle a su hermano. "Me cansé de él sentado sin hacer nada todo el día mientras yo estaba en el trabajo, y yo honestamente no podía llamar a Kairi más. Sabes, el otro día me llamó 14 veces?" el resoplido de aire que siguió a su condena fue suficiente para decirle a Roxas que ésta sigue siendo un tema delicado para él, pero, de nuevo, siempre lo había sido.

"Ella sigue llamando? Pensé que te dije que te Riku no quería que llamara tanto?" Roxas estaba todavía un poco sorprendido por el número de veces que Sora dijo que ella llamó, teniendo en cuenta que vivía en Vergel Radiante, unas seis horas de distancia de donde vivían en Villa Crepúsculo. Por no hablar, que no tenía un trabajo y aún vivía con sus padres.

"Me puse muy enojado con él una noche porque no me hizo caso a favor de hablar con ella. Cuando por fin se decidió a hablar conmigo acerca de por qué estaba enojado con él, me dijo que siente que necesita hablar con ella, porque si ella no está hablando con alguien por teléfono, ella va todo como emo y empieza a cortar sus muñecas. Eso no es justo! " Sora exclamó, agarrando más estricto sobre suéter de Roxas, algunas lágrimas comienzan a formarse en las esquinas de los ojos. Y luego el rubio sabía que esto era todavía mucho por su gemelo para hablar de ello.

"Tienes que estar bromeando! Eso suena como una tapa, Sor. Odio decir esto, pero suena casi como él ha estado engañando con ella, aunque fuera sólo por teléfono." Decirle a su gemelo esta picado en el pecho de Roxas, pero sabía que esto era algo que Sora prefieren oír de él que nadie.

"Confía en mí, lo sé." Sora suspiró. "¿Sabes lo que me dijo el mes pasado? Pensó en acostarse con ella!" el cólera se había transformado en frustración, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo que había sido ligeramente aplanada de su siesta.

"¿Qué?" Roxas no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, olvidando por completo que Sora estaba todavía unido a su pecho como hizo para levantarse y salir corriendo por la puerta. "Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta de mierda!" -gruñó, deteniéndose sólo cuando oyó un chirrido pequeño del moreno. Mirando hacia abajo y ver lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de su hermano gemelo y los orbes azules que brillan con más peligro de caer, el enojo de Roxas se desvaneció un poco. Obviamente esta ruptura fue muy difícil en su gemelo, y era tranquilo posible que él aún tenía algún tipo de sentimientos hacia su ahora ex-novio."¿Por qué no me dijiste que quería follar Kairi?" Roxas suspiró, recostándose hacia abajo. Sintió la mueca de dolor que sabía que venía.

"No maldigas, Roxy". Sora regañó en silencio, sin ser un lenguaje soez a gustar. "Además, fue cuando tuvimos nuestro pequeño" parece que nos hemos convertido en compañeros de habitación o los mejores amigos en vez de amantes de entrevistas. Yo no creo que ese pequeño pedazo de información era pertinente ". Sora ahora se negó a encontrarse con los ojos de Roxas, temeroso de que Roxas ahora pensaría menos de él por no compartir esa información.

"Oh, Sora". Roxas suspiró, tirando de su gemelo de cerca para que estuvieran cara a cara. "Nunca voy a pensar menos de ángel de ti." Le susurró, respondiendo a la pregunta que Sora no había querido preguntar en voz alta. Y su respuesta hizo que el moreno se sonrojara. "Te mereces mucho mejor que él. Sé que lo amas, pero usted tiene que pensar en qué es lo mejor para usted y su futuro".

"Lo sé." Sora susurró, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Roxas. Escuchó los latidos del corazón de su gemelo, el sonido extrañamente reconfortante. "Todavía es difícil de creer que todo ha terminado ahora, sin embargo. Quiero decir, estuvimos juntos por poco más de cuatro años".

Roxas decidieron no responder, pero él se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente de Sora. "¿Vas a quedarte aquí esta noche? ¿O vas a volver a tu apartamento? Mayoría de las cosas ahí dentro es tuyo de todos modos, no la de Riku. Vas a quedarte conmigo por lo menos hasta que se mueva, ¿no?" Sora asintió a las preguntas de Roxas, resulta cada vez más difícil hablar sobre su situación. "Bueno". Sora sintió el apretón adicional que Roxas le dio, pero se perdió.

"¿Por qué?" el moreno le susurró, al igual que las lágrimas y los sollozos más de lo tomó por segunda vez en el pecho de su hermano. Roxas acaba de sacar su gemelo mayor más cerca, susurrando que todo saldría bien al oído, meciéndolo suavemente y frotando suavemente la espalda una vez más. No había nada más para él para hacer otra cosa que dejar que Sora llorar todo. A pesar de que no pasó casi todo el tiempo para conseguir el moreno calmado esta vez, y con una mano fisted, Sora se enjugó las lágrimas que quedan como hipo y dejar que los sollozos se evapore.

"¿Por qué?" Roxas murmuró, moviendo una mano hasta la parte superior de la cabeza de su gemelo antes de comenzar a acariciar las puntas de canela, un acto que siempre parecía calmar a Sora hacia abajo.

"¿Cómo es que no puedo encontrar a alguien como Axel? Quiero decir, creo que tú y él probablemente ha tenido relaciones sexuales veces más en la semana que Riku y yo habíamos tenido en el último año entero". Cara de Sora estaba enterrado profundamente en el pecho de Roxas, tratando de ocultar el rubor que fue aumentando rápidamente a sus mejillas. Pero, sin él saberlo, su hermano estaba teniendo exactamente el mismo problema.

"Seguro que no puede ser verdad. Quiero decir, usted debe haber tenido relaciones sexuales con él más que eso. Ya lo sé, bueno, quiero decir, Ax y yo hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, umm ... un par de veces, pero ustedes tienen que hecho demasiado a veces. " Roxas tartamudeó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, pero fallando miserablemente.

"En el último año, he dormido con Riku sólo dos veces. Una vez en nuestro aniversario y una vez para su cumpleaños." Voz de Sora de repente adquirió un tono extrañamente serio. "Estoy seguro de que tú y Axel han tenido sexo juntos por lo menos dos veces en la última semana." Con esas palabras, el rubor que había manchado mejillas Roxas se extienden hasta la punta de sus orejas, y siguió por el cuello y desapareció bajo el cuello de su camisa. "Roxy? ¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto? Tú y Axel duermen juntos, ¿no? Usted me dijo antes de que usted lo hizo. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el rubor? Vamos, Roxy. Ya sabes que no puedes mantener las cosas de mí. " Se alivia Roxas para escuchar la exuberancia en la voz de su gemelo, aunque fuera por su propia cuenta. Y sabiendo que la amenaza de no poder mantener nada en secreto el moreno era la verdad completa, así como el conocimiento de que Sora no tendría problemas al llamar a Axel y preguntarle sobre su vida sexual, el rubio sabía que era más fácil para responder a su gemelo y acabar de una vez.

"Dos veces es un tranquilo _día_ para nosotros. " Roxas murmuró el menor ruido posible, pero sabía que Sora oído.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de los labios de Roxas, Sora se incorporó, finalmente dejar ir de la camisa de su hermano. "Ustedes tienen relaciones sexuales dos veces al día? Y eso es un día tranquilo? ¿Qué es un día normal?" Los ojos del brunet eran tan anchas como platos de la cena ya que tuvo que admitir que ahora estaba curioso sobre la vida sexual de su gemelo.

Al presionar las palmas de sus ojos, Roxas maldijo su hermano para sacar el tema. Había algunas cosas que los hermanos no debe hablar, incluso si _eran_ gemelos, y vida sexual era sin duda una de esas cosas. Pero al mismo tiempo, también sabía que Sora sería implacable en tratar de obtener la respuesta que quería. Y una vez más, a sabiendas de que sería más fácil de ser simple en su respuesta, contestó en voz baja. "Tres o cuatro es normal, dependiendo si tuviera un laboratorio o no. Pero a veces se ha sabido que lo han hecho cinco veces".

"Cinco veces al día?" Sora exclamó, antes de que su rostro se redujo a algo así como un cruce entre un ceño fruncido y un puchero. "Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales más de una vez al día, mucho menos cinco veces en un día. ¿Por qué es tan impresionante Axel para que usted y yo nos jodió con un jack off perezoso que estaba sentado sobre su trasero todo el día?"La emoción desapareció de la voz de Sora y Roxas, una vez más sacó el gemelo mayor cerca de su pecho.

"No es culpa suya, Sor. Como usted ha dicho, Riku es un idiota perezoso apagado. Con papá sólo le suministra con todo ese dinero mientras usted trabaja su culo fuera en el restaurante, no había nada que él sentía que tenía que hacer realidad . Un día el mundo real va a venir a él y le muerde en el culo. Y luego se la follan más allá de toda creencia y usted puede reírse de él. Todo lo que no siempre se le entregó en bandeja de cinta. Y entonces él va a recibir su merecido. Sólo espera. " Roxas le susurró al oído de Sora.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano, toma una respiración profunda. El perfume del suéter era intoxicante, un fuerte olor a esos pequeños corazones rojos de canela se obtiene en el Día de San Valentín. Era un olor que se asocia a menudo con Axel. Axel ... Sora no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su hermano y la pelirroja y el momento. Los dos hicieron un par perfecto, y era muy agradable.

"Roxy?" Sora murmuró, mirando a la cara de su gemelo.

"Hmm?" la respuesta tarareó enviado vibraciones a través de los órganos, tanto individuales, sino que era algo que ambos ignoran.

"Muchas gracias por todo esta noche. Estoy tan contenta de que tú eres mi gemelo". El moreno sonrió ligeramente antes de presionar sus labios suavemente contra la del rubio joven. No era algo que habían hecho, o tenía que hacer desde que tenían catorce años, pero Roxas sabía que su hermano necesita esto ahora mismo. Y el beso de luz fue suficiente para traer de vuelta los recuerdos de su decimocuarto cumpleaños. Fue un día que Roxas ambos sonrieron y se lamentaban alrededor.

Ese día, Roxas y Sora descubrió que eran más que simples gemelos. Eran como dos mitades de una misma alma, almas gemelas, y en cierto modo, se trata de dos piezas de la misma persona caminando en cuerpos separados. La otra cosa que ambos descubrieron sobre sí mismos ese día fue que ambos hombres preferidos.

Y como Roxas se alejó de su hermano gemelo y su beso, se sentía parte de Sora labios ligeramente por la pérdida de contacto. Ni gemelo había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos durante el breve contacto de sus labios, pero a medida que se alejaba, dos pares de ojos azules se abrieron suavemente, un rubor subiendo en cada cara gemelos.

Y tan pronto como el gemelo más viejo vio el colorete en las mejillas de su hermano, de sus acciones, las lágrimas comenzaron a soldar en las esquinas de los ojos del Brunet.

"Roxy, lo siento mucho! Nunca debí haber hecho eso". Sora exclamó, tratando de empujar a sí mismo lejos de su hermano, con lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas sonrojadas. Pero no conseguía nada como su gemelo lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Sora, cálmate, por favor." Roxas dijo en voz baja, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos de su hermano gemelo. Con el tiempo, el rubio sintió la parada más viejo gemelo luchando contra él. "Está bien".

"No, no es! Basta con mirar lo que hice. Traté de darte un beso! Tal vez estaba bien cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero ahora tienes Axel. Sólo porque estoy pasando por todo esto no le da un motivo para engañar a su novio. " Una vez más, Sora tratado de alejar de él hermano, sin embargo, el más joven sólo le apretó con más fuerza.

"Axel sabe de ese tiempo antes." Roxas enterró su rostro rápidamente enrojecimiento en el cabello de Sora. Tan pronto como su gemelo dijo estas mundos, Sora se disparó, aumentando su gemelo unido con él.

Y en contraste con rubor de su hermano, Sora palideció notablemente. "Tú lo has dicho?"

"Me siento mucho. Pero usted sabe que no puede retener nada de él. Así que no puedo mantener nada de ti."

"Pero todavía estás con él? A pesar de que sabe que ... ¿sabes?" Respuesta de Sora era tan tranquilo como Roxas.

Y así, Roxas empezó a reírse entre dientes en el pelo de su gemelo.

"¿Estás bromeando? Primero me preguntó si había alguna foto como prueba, entonces él me preguntó qué posibilidades había de repetir la actuación para su placer de la visión." Roxas se rió, el rubor de su rostro transferir a la de su hermano.

"Axel. Siempre un pervertido. Leave it to a pensar que algo como el incesto es una vuelta en." Sora puso los ojos, sorprendiendo a su gemelo por reírse un poco también.

Roxas sacó la cara por el pelo Brunet, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Se está ocultando algo, Roxy". El gemelo mayor miró a los ojos de espejo azules.

"Bueno, le dije que podría haber una posibilidad de que podría haber un momento en que si uno de nosotros realmente lo necesitaba, podría haber una posibilidad de que podría volver a ocurrir." Roxas tartamudeaba como su sonrojo volvió en toda su fuerza.

"Roxy ..." Sora se fue apagando.

"Obviamente se necesita esto. No habría tratado de profundizar el beso si no lo hiciste." Roxas dijo a su hermano, usando sus dedos para levantar la barbilla de su hermano mayor de modo que sus ojos llevaba directamente a los demás.

"Pero ..."

Usando su pulgar para acariciar los labios del moreno de fondo, Roxas puso fin a las palabras de su hermano. "Confía en mí, Sora". Las palabras susurradas fueron suficientes para enviar todos los titubeos de Sora por la ventana. Ojos cerrados deslizamiento, Sora se inclinó hacia delante como Roxas hizo, sus labios tocando juntos a la ligera. A sabiendas de que Sora era el que necesitaba el consuelo, Roxas hizo con el control del beso, empujando con fuerza sus labios. Entre prensas duras, Roxas colocado picotazos de luz en los labios de su hermano gemelo, obteniendo las mismas acciones en respuesta a juego de besos aumento en la pasión, y Sora envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roxas, tirando de su hermano gemelo más joven más estrecha con cada beso.

Los dos yacían pecho a pecho, respiración sincronizada el único sonido en la otra habitación silenciosa sabio. El peso de su hermano en la parte superior de él fue una sensación increíble Sora, una sensación de confort que el moreno no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Y en un movimiento increíblemente natural, el gemelo mayor separaron las piernas y dejó que el rubio para tener más acceso a su cuerpo.

Roxas no perdió tiempo en mover su cuerpo a sus gemelos, cada pedacito de fricción enviando una sacudida de placer a través de su cuerpo. Y a juzgar por los jadeos leves que salían de la boca de Sora, las sensaciones se hacen sentir por él tambié sus cuerpos enteros estaban en contacto, ni hizo un esfuerzo para moverse, su cálido aliento se mezclaba en los labios entreabiertos. Acostumbrarse a las sensaciones de estar tan cerca de su gemelo, una vez más no fue difícil para cualquiera de los dos gemelos, y fue Roxas que inicialmente tomaron el control de las sus acciones. Una vez más, obligó a sus labios sobre los de Sora, una acción que el moreno se reunió con entusiasmo, empujando su lengua para hacer contacto con la de su hermano. Finalmente fue el turno de la rubia a gemir como Sora manos se enredaron en espigas rubios, mantenerlos cerca.

Como la lengua empujó y se frotó contra otros. Roxas se movió un brazo que se envuelve alrededor de los hombros de Sora de debajo de ellos y se lo llevó a descansar en la cadera de su hermano. E incluso a través de los pantalones cortos de mezclilla pesados, el moreno podía sentir el toque ligero como una pluma, ya pesar de ya estar cerca de su hermano gemelo, Sora instintivamente empujó más cerca de toque de su gemelo. Antes de Sora podían moverse mucho más cerca, mano de Roxas empezó a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo hermanos, llevando la camiseta roja hasta el estómago enseñado abarrotada de placer. La camisa estaba colocado justo detrás del ombligo de Sora antes de que los adolescentes más jóvenes rompió el beso, obteniendo un gemido del anciano. Antes de que pudiera protestar demasiado sin embargo, de los labios de su hermano encontró un nuevo destino. Ellos se unieron al abdomen de Sora, ducharse el estómago con besos ligeros.

Sintiendo que su hermano encofrado debajo le envió una oleada de placer a través del propio cuerpo de Roxas. Ejecución de la lengua por la piel lisa del estómago curtido de su gemelo, el rubio se sentía como si estuviera drogando del sabor embriagador de la carne de su hermano. Dejó la frase en su lengua hasta el centro del pecho de Sora, dos objetivos en la mira, sólo llamando a él. Las manos del Brunet tiró suavemente de los mechones rubios sus manos estaban enterradas profundamente en los labios como su gemelo y la lengua viajó hasta se pegó a uno de sus pezones rosados rosados.

"Roxy" Sora gritó cuando los dientes comenzaron a rodar la protuberancia pequeña. Y mientras sus dientes y la lengua trabajó en un pezón beneficio, mano de Roxas subió a tocar con la otra. Un pulgar en círculos alrededor del pezón endurecido, moviendo sobre ella a cada momento, obteniendo un grito de su nombre a caer de los labios de Sora cada vez que lo hacía. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el placer que había estado amenazando con abrumar a Sora ya Roxas comenzó el ataque contra su estómago y el pecho rajado finalmente su resolución. El moreno comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba ansiosamente contra el estómago de su hermano necesidad de fricción en cualquier forma posible.

"Clothes Off Now!" Sora exigió sin aliento, mientras tomaba el lado de la cara de su hermano y lo apartó de su pecho. El moreno luego forzó un fuerte beso en los labios entreabiertos de su hermano. Tan pronto como Roxas trued metiendo su lengua en la boca de su gemelo, Sora se apartó, haciendo que el órgano rosa pequeño roce con los labios. Las manos del brunet al instante salió del lado de la cara de Roxas y llegaba hasta el borde de la capucha de su hermano, pateando en un intento de eliminar el artículo en cuestión de ropa.

Con una sonrisa seductora, Roxas se incorporó y levantó el material por encima de su cabeza y tirarlo en algún lugar detrás de él. El aire frío se sentía bien contra su piel enrojecida, pero no hizo nada para calmar la lujuria que corría por sus que cuanto antes su cuerpo era deshacerse de la ropa, más pronto su deseo se cumpliría, y sus manos se dirigió directamente a los vaqueros. Los pantalones y boxers pronto siguieron el camino del suéter descartado, dejándolo allí llevaba absolutamente nada. Y con una sola mirada, Sora sabía que su ropa sería justo detrás. Sentarse a ayudar a su hermano en la eliminación de las pocas piezas de ropa que todavía tenía en, Sora reaccionó fuertemente cada vez que los dedos de su gemelo rozó la piel caliente. En cuestión de segundos, los dos gemelos estaban poniendo el pecho a pecho, respirando profundamente entre sí.

"Están tocando, Roxy. ¿Puedes sentirlo?" el gemelo mayor preguntó, presionando sus labios ligeramente contra Roxas, una sonrisa estampada en ellas.

"Sí, puedo." Roxas contestó sin aliento, pasándose la mano por los lados de Sora, descansando en sus caderas unidas. Pasó sus dedos en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, sólo para tocar los parches de piel oscura con espejos que escribe un mensaje en símbolos. "Dos cuerpos ..."

"Un alma". Sora continuó recitando el marcado permanentemente grabadas que fueron escritos en su piel. "Roxy ..." se interrumpió, incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos a su gemelo.

"Lo sé, Sor. Yo también." Roxas susurró contra su molestan los labios, antes de empujar sus saltos hacia abajo en la de su hermano, ganándose un grito de la juventud debajo de él, frotando despertares firmemente uno contra el otro. "Arriba o abajo?"

"¿Eh?" Sora cuestionó inteligentemente mientras sus caderas instintivamente puso en contra de su hermano gemelo en un intento de crear más fricción, tirando de sus bocas separadas.

Roxas se limitó a sonreír a su gemelo. "¿Quieres ser esta noche parte superior o inferior? La elección es suya." Sora inmediatamente detuvo su empuje y conocí a un par de ojos de zafiro a juego con la suya. El moreno envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su hermano menor, tirando de él cerca. Antes de Roxas podría obtener una respuesta de su hermano, sintió el cuerpo ágil debajo de él comienzan a temblar por los sollozos. "¿Qué pasa, Sora?" preguntó el rubio, besando las lágrimas de formación.

Sora hipo, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla manchada carmesí Roxas. "En los cuatro años que Riku y yo estuvimos juntos, nunca se me dio la opción de cobertura." Su propia voz se murmuraba mientras le daba la cara.

"¿Quieres decir que nunca han superado salvo que, una vez con nosotros?" Roxas se apartó, con ganas de ver toda la cara de su hermano. Cuando Sora se negó a encontrar su mirada, Roxas sólo suspiró. "Oh, Sora". Murmuró, mordisqueando suavemente en la oreja de su hermano, con ganas de más nada que tomar cuenta de su gemelo fuera de la relación que él acababa de salir.

Sora jadeó al sentir cada pico poco de dolor disparar a través de la oreja, cada uno enviando una oleada de placer increíble a través de su cuerpo. Los pensamientos depresivos evaporado de su mente como lengua de su hermano comenzó a flick en el lóbulo. Moviéndose con los movimientos de la lengua de su gemelo, Sora empezó a moler violentamente contra las caderas de Roxas, sus erecciones llanto atrapado entre ellos.

"Fuck". gimió Roxas, liberando el oído mientras emparejado cada uno de empujes de su hermano con los de la suya. No se detuvo sus movimientos, el rubio se acercó y deslizar su mano bajo la almohada, apoyando la cabeza de su gemelo. Sus labios se vuelve a conectar al lóbulo de la oreja siempre tan sabrosa, como la mano a tientas. Después de sólo un instante, la mano volvió a surgir, produciendo un pequeño tubo. El sonido de la respiración pesada de Sora fue uno de los sonidos más eróticas que el rubio había escuchado en su vida, y sabía que tenía que seguir pronto, porque ninguno de ellos sería capaz de durar mucho más tiempo. "Es su elección". El rubio le susurró, sus labios todavía apretado contra el lóbulo de la oreja húmedo de Sora.

Empujes de Sora al instante se detuvo tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de su hermano. Impulsivamente, sus manos gravitado hacia los otros, conocer y sinuoso juntos, el pequeño tubo de lubricante atrapado entre sus palmas. El moreno se inclinó y señaló a su hermano en un beso abrasador, la ardiente lujuria evidente en el duelo de la lengua.

"Llévame". Sora susurró, rompiendo el beso. Roxas miró profundamente a los ojos de su gemelo idéntico antes de asentir con una sonrisa. La separación de las manos, Roxas apareció la tapa de la sonda y vertió un poco del líquido frío sobre su palma abierta. Difundir a cabo en sus dedos, Roxas se agachó entre sus cuerpos conectados, haciendo la respiración de Sora al enganche en la anticipación.

Por último, los dedos de Roxas llegaron a su destino, rodeando el anillo correcto de los músculos con dos dedos como el dedo pulgar corrió a lo largo de la parte inferior de las bolas de su gemelo.

"Roxas!" Sora jadeó al sentir las manos finalmente dejando el cabello de su hermano para agarrarse a los hombros del dedos se cerraron cada vez que su gemelo empujó un poco más fuerte, haciendo que Sora a cavar sus uñas en la carne firme de hombro de Roxas. Amar a la mirada que estaba pegado en la cara de Sora, causó Roxas a sonreír al placer que le proporcionaba su molestarse.

Suavemente el gemelo más joven apretó un solo dígito en la estrecha abertura, obteniendo un suspiro contenido a caer de los labios del Brunet. Ese fue todo el estímulo que necesitaba mientras lentamente comenzó a empujar el dedo dentro y fuera de la entrada. Con cada pulsación de, las caderas de Sora arrojados a fin de tener más de un dedo en su interior.

"Listos para otro?" Roxas susurró seductoramente al oído de su hermano.

"¡Dios! More, Roxy, por favor!" Sora gritó a través de los ojos medio entornados. El moreno se encontraba en un estado de euforia pura, sus hormonas y sus emociones se combinan para convertirlo a un nuevo nivel que no se había imaginado siquiera posible en el pasado. Y el hecho de que todas estas sensaciones eran causados por la única persona que alguna vez que lo hacía sentir completo fue simplemente aumentar las sensaciones que mucho más.

No quiero ser el uno para negar la petición de su hermano, Roxas rápidamente un segundo dedo, tal vez un poco demasiado bruscamente, sin embargo, desde el grito de placer que escapó del moreno, era obvio que le gustaba. Con una sonrisa, Roxas se llevó la mano libre hacia abajo con una habilidad practicada y tomó despertares ambos gemelos en la mano y empezó a acariciar el tanto de ellos en el tiempo con los ejes de su dedo en el cuerpo de Sora. El moreno rodó sus caderas hacia abajo en manos de su hermano, deseoso de sentir esa sensación de plenitud, una vez más.

El rubio comenzó a tijera con los dedos en un intento de extender el canal apretado para que no haría daño a su hermano cuando él entró. Pero a medida que los dedos lubricados trabajado el paso, una idea vino a la mente del rubio. "Sora, yo quiero que tú mismo dedo por mí." Su voz era tranquila en contra de oreja abusado de su gemelo, su mano todavía acariciando sus pollas duras al unísono. Luego se quitó los dedos de su lugar de las profundidades de la morena, ganándose un gruñido decepcionado a caer de los jóvenes mayores.

"¿Yo?" la bruma de placer que los pensamientos nublados Sora dejó lo suficiente para que él tome en la solicitud de su ver la sonrisa suave, pero llena de amor que fue plasmada en el rostro de su hermano, el moreno sabía que todo lo que Roxas había planeado para él, sería algo que ambos disfrutamos. Asiente con la cabeza a la pregunta del Brunet, Roxas le entregó el tubo previamente omiso de lubricante.

"Está bien". Una ola pequeña se escuchó como Sora abrió la botella y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de la sustancia transparente en la mano esperando. Ojos cerrados deslizamiento, Sora sintió Roxas apartarse de él por completo, dejando al moreno con un frío leve de la vacuidad. Su mano se deslice hacia abajo detrás de la pierna de una manera practica, Sora sintió una opresión surgen en el estómago. Algo acerca de ser visto por su gemelo mientras yacía en una posición comprometedora envió oleadas de placer recorrían el cuerpo hacia fuera de Sora.

Viniendo a la entrada a su cuerpo estirado, Sora sólo podía gemir ante la idea de cómo había llegado a ser de esa manera. No hacía falta más que unas cuantas respiraciones antes de que Sora metió un dedo en la caverna caliente, un soplo cerrada escapar de sus labios como el único dígito penetrado en el cuerpo pequeño. Roxas se sentó de nuevo de ver la demostración de su hermano estaba poniendo para él, y la vista era simplemente una de las cosas más eróticas que jamás había visto en su vida. A medida que su dedo seguía metió dentro y fuera de su culo, Sora se aseguró de que su gemelo sabía el efecto que estaba teniendo en él jadeando por el nombre de su hermano cada vez que su dedo se hundió en hasta el nudillo.

"Oh, Roxy! Joder, Roxas!" gritó, extrañamente maldiciendo, con ganas de sentir más.

"Dicho de otro dedo, Sora". Reclaman Roxas, como él ansiosamente vio como su hermano gemelo comenzó a utilizar un segundo dedo en su bombeo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de placer, los ojos apretados firmemente cerrada. Su ritmo comenzó a aumentar, sin desear nada más que para llegar a ese lugar especial en el interior de sí mismo. Roxas no pudo contenerse por más tiempo mientras bajaba su cuerpo hasta la de su hermano, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con el jefe de la dureza de su gemelo. "Lo que sea que te hagan a ti, no te detengas". No fue la única advertencia que Roxas dio su gemelo mayor antes de chasquear la lengua por la cabeza de la polla de su hermano, lamiendo un poco del líquido claro que había comenzado a acumular allí. Sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de la Brunet, Roxas no pudo evitar sonreír cuando empezó a tomar la longitud endurecida en la boca. Sora gritó ante la sensación duelo de sus dedos y su boca hermano que encierra su polla, el placer resultante amenaza con tomar el control de su conciencia. Al oír los ruidos provenientes de su hermano Roxas sólo anima a bob la cabeza en tándem con el dedo de Sora, acomodándose en un ritmo constante vez que su cabeza se levantó, Roxas se pasó los dientes a lo largo de la carne hipersensible de la excitación de su gemelo, su lengua creando una tortura placer lleno a su paso.

"Roxas!" Voz jadeante Sora sonó, la mano no enterrado profundamente dentro de sí mismo para encontrar un hogar enredado en la masa de pelo rubio en la cabeza de su hermano. Tirando hacia atrás casi todo el camino, el joven dejó sólo la punta en su boca caliente, girando en círculos alrededor de ella con fuerza, metiendo su lengua rosada en la ranura fugas de vez en cuando, fascinado con el sabor de su hermano. Roxas comenzó a bob furiosamente la cabeza arriba y abajo en la polla de su gemelo, alternando entre la succión y raspado de los dientes en el eje endurecido. La velocidad de boca de su hermano fue casi demasiado para Sora a tomar, por lo que en un esfuerzo por lograr una liberación en sí mismo, el moreno comenzó a reunirse boca de su hermano con sus golpes propios, empujando su polla cada vez más profundamente en la garganta del rubio. Gimiendo un poco que añadir vibración a la mezcla, Roxas se dio cuenta de algo. A pesar de su gemelo estaba empujando profundamente en la humedad de la boca, los dedos de Sora ahora estaban todavía en el interior de su cuerpo, enterrado hasta el nudillo, pero ya no se mueve en el tiempo con Roxas. Sora no esperaba que él haga todo el trabajo, ¿verdad? Trailing su mano libre a lo largo del muslo suave de Sora de una manera tentadora, nunca permitió que más que un ligero toque de sus dedos a entrar en contacto con la piel bronceada. La mano continúa hasta quests y en todo el cuerpo gemelos mayores, como Roxas continuó a mamar la erección delante de él, el viaje de la mano se posaron en la mano torpemente ángulo que todavía tenía dos dedos atrapados en el estrecho pasaje de Brunet.

"¿Quieres un poco de ayuda." El rubio le susurró alrededor de la polla de su hermano, el envío de un obturador de placer a través del cuerpo de su gemelo, causando caderas de Sora hasta más tirón. El único ruido que hizo el moreno era un pequeño gruñido de afirmación, y Roxas lo tomó como una señal para continuar. Suavemente, Roxas se apoderó de la muñeca de su hermano y empezó a forzar los dedos para comenzar de nuevo bombeando dentro y fuera del culo de Sora. El moreno empezó a writher de placer contra la boca de su hermano, la sensación de la mano de su gemelo guiar su propio Era una sensación abrumadora, y que Sora era poco probable que se olvide en cualquier momento en un futuro próximo. Pero nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que Roxas estaba a punto de hacer. Una sensación de presión comenzó alrededor de su entrada, algo más de lo que ya estaba experimentando. Antes de que pudiera tratar de contemplar más, la sensación de estar estirado aún más lejos disparó a través de todos los sentidos de Sora, poniendo todo su ser en alerta máxima. Finalmente curiosos ojos abiertos cerúleo, Sora miró su cuerpo para ver Roxas mirándolo, montaje apareciendo y desapareciendo constantemente como Roxas continuó trabajando polla de Sora con la boca, los dientes y la lengua de Brunet. La mirada en los ojos de espejo era una pasión evidente, y causó un rubor bermellón para teñir fuertemente toda la cara del rubio. Era un espectáculo que Sora nunca olvidaría, y que era algo que él nunca realmente quería olvidar tampoco. Una vez más, Sora fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir otro dedo entrar avanza poco a poco dentro de él. Eso hizo que cuatro dedos, dos de Roxas, y dos de los suyos, todo dentro de bombeo de él a un ritmo de carreras, la necesidad de satisfacerlo ya no es sólo una opción, pero ahora la necesidad de la máxima urgencia.

"Roxy! Deeper!" jadeó Sora, aumentando su ritmo manos para que coincida con la velocidad de su mano para que coincida con la velocidad si su gemelo, arqueando cada vez más en boca de Roxas siempre que ninguno de los dos encrespado sus dedos en lo más mínimo, pero todavía ninguno de ellos logró ser capaz para acariciar ese pequeño manojo de nervios para enviar el moreno a la luna. Con el ritmo unificado de sus dígitos empuje, Roxas comenzó a succionar con más fuerza, saber lo que iba a suceder en breve. Al llegar a su mano libre para reunirse con su boca, Roxas envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la base del pene de su hermano, donde sus labios no podía llegar y comenzó a dar los órganos tirones rápidos duros en el tiempo con sus dedos, las caderas de Sora y su boca. Y para añadir en otra sensación por su gemelo, el rubio comenzó a extenderse en ocasiones sus dedos, efectivamente ganar una mezcla de sonidos a caer de los labios del Brunet. El cuarteto de sentimientos empezaban a apoderarse de él, pero el último esta lo que quería hacer era tener ninguno de ellos se detuvo, o para cualquiera de que terminara demasiado pronto. "Rox ... ah ... por favor. No más ... burlas. Necesito ... ahora!" Voz de Sora era irregular y quebrado, cada palabra de ser interrumpido por la respiración pesada y jadeante. Su mano libre fue enterrado todavía profundamente en el cabello de color miel de Roxas, agarrando sobre las hebras de oro en un intento de mantener una bodega del poco control que se mantuvo dentro de él, pero en general, que realmente era una batalla perdida.

Con un último mamar a la cabeza del pene de su hermano, Roxas dejó caer el eje rígido de sus labios, un hilo fino y claro nacarado de líquido que mantiene las conexiones labios para polla de su hermano. Con la mano que se había envuelto alrededor de la base del pene de Sora a alcanzar y romper la línea, todo el tiempo mantuvo los ojos fijos en el rostro de su hacia atrás y enrojecida, los ojos envió una oleada de emoción a través de las venas de Roxas, diciéndole que no importa cuán malo pueda parecer a los demás, a los dos de ellos, era sólo una forma de que el trozo de alma de cada uno de ellos incorporado para conectar físicamente y tienen la oportunidad de unirse el uno al otro. Era algo que ninguno de los dos quiso nunca ser fuera, y algo que no estaban dispuestos a tratar de detenerlo. Esto era y sería siempre una parte de ellos. Y ese pensamiento hizo que toda vacilación en Roxas se evapore, consciente de que no importa lo que sus cuerpos físicos, dijo, tenían esto en un nivel que era mucho más profundo.

Extracción de los dedos desde el interior del cuerpo de su hermano hizo los dedos del brunet de seguir, en definitiva dejando a Sora sentía completamente vacía. Ya estaba perdiendo la calidez que la sensación de estar lleno traído a él, y él estaba cada vez más impaciente con la espera de Roxas para iniciar finalmente maldito él. Si su gemelo no se daba prisa, Sora tendría que empezar a tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Y después de ser activado tan completamente con la promesa de ser jodido, lo último que Sora quería era acabar con ella por sólo una paja. Eso parece casi cruel.

El moreno dejó que su hermano sabe lo impaciente que estaba por convertirse dejó escapar gemidos pequeños de la miseria y la difusión de sus piernas cada vez más lejos y aparte. Y a juzgar por la expresión de la cara de Roxas, sabía exactamente lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo. El rubio tomó un tiempo deliberadamente lento para alcanzar el lubricante una vez más antes de hacer estallar la tapa y verter una generosa cantidad en la palma de la mano una vez más. Con los ojos cerrados con la de su gemelo, Roxas extendió la mano hacia abajo y agarrando su erección previamente ignorados. Dejando escapar un beso de placer en el contacto autoinfligido, dos pares de ojos llenos de lujuria mantuvieron sus miradas se fijan unas sobre otras, ni queriendo romper el contacto por el momento.

Mientras untaba su propio miembro en la sustancia resbaladiza, Roxas acarició su polla en el tiempo con Sora pesado jadeo. La visión de su gemelo mintiendo en frente de él, preparado y listo para ser golpeado en una pasión embriagadora que pesa sobre ellos, era suficiente para enviar a Roxas en la dicha en ese mismo momento. Pero por el bien de Sora, él se obligó a durar más tiempo. Sintiéndose como si estuviera lubricada a fondo hasta, Roxas quitó la mano de su miembro endurecido y los colocó en las patas de Sora.

"¿Estás listo?" -susurró, corriendo las manos ligeramente bronceadas piernas hasta su gemelo ligeramente, haciendo que los miembros de obturador en su estela, su cuerpo se deslice hacia arriba de Sora, pero no permitir el contacto nada más que sus ojos y sus manos.

"Roxy, he estado listo desde que te besó." Voz de Sora no era más fuerte que su hermano gemelo más joven, y ahora que estaban otra vez cara a cara, el moreno envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, las manos apoyadas en la nuca de Roxas, ágiles dedos jugando con el sudor aplanado picos que colgaba allí. Al ver la forma leve sonrisa en los labios de Roxas "causado a inclinarse hacia arriba y coloque suavemente sus labios por un momento sobre la pequeña sonrisa. Con su propia fuerza de voluntad, Sora se mecía hacia atrás; Roxas manos todavía en las caderas, doblando las piernas lo suficiente para que cuando él extendió sus piernas una vez más, un músculo de la pantorrilla firme posándose encima de cada Roxas hombros. El movimiento a su vez obligó a la cabeza de la polla Roxas para funcionar en broma a lo largo de la longitud de su culo, y atrajo a un desesperado gemido de los labios del Brunet. Y ese último gemido fue la última gota de Roxas. Reposicionamiento de sus manos en la parte posterior de cada una de las rótulas de Roxas, Roxas se incorporó y con un ligero movimiento de sus caderas, la punta de su bastón erección en contacto con la abertura alargada del cuerpo de Sora. Dejando escapar un gemido de su propio Roxas movió una mano desde donde había estado amasando los músculos de las piernas de Sora y la colocó sobre su propio miembro, una vez más, ya que de vez en cuando entraba en contacto con el culo de Sora. Con una última mirada, y, a su vez, una sonrisa, Roxas se colocó directamente en frente de la entrada y cuidadosamente comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia delante. Ni gemelo hizo mucho ruido mientras el rubio empujó en el cuerpo de su hermano, además de un silbido de placer, un adolescente de estar lleno, y el otro de la tensión extrema que rodeaba su pene sensible.

A pesar de que se está preparando a fondo por ambos, Sora culo era increíblemente apretada alrededor de Roxas, y el rubio dejó escapar un ronco profundo gemido de mostrarlo. "Mierda, Sora. Usted es apretado." Sus palabras fueron rotas por los pantalones pesados mientras su polla estaba siendo devorado por el cuerpo de su gemelo. Pero él siguió adelante cuando la única respuesta de su hermano le dio fue un jadeo de placer, seguido de las uñas cortas rasguño en la parte posterior del cuello y los hombros, sumándose a la ya impresionante colección de marcas rojas que cubrían la piel dejada por el mismo dedos anteriores. Una vez Roxas estaba forrado completamente en estrechez de su gemelo, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más por sólo un segundo antes de que su ya besar los labios hinchados se estrelló en un beso torpe que causó dientes para dormir juntos más de una vez, las lenguas se ejecuta sobre los labios y la carne, rara vez encuentro su marca de uno al otro. Roxas sintió la impaciencia que estaba creciendo dentro de la morena en ese beso, y retiró la mano de abajo en su eje, arrastrando por el culo y los muslos bronceados flexible para regresar a su lugar detrás de la rodilla de su gemelo. Experimentalmente, el rubio empezó a sacar a un ritmo desesperadamente lento antes de deslizarse de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de reencontrarse con el cuerpo ágil debajo de él.

"Roxy" Sora gritó, al instante siente feliz ante la sensación de estar lleno, las emociones se magnifican en el conocimiento de que era Roxas suministran estos sentimientos. Con todo, Sora nunca se había sentido tan completo en toda su vida. El tren de pensamiento pronto se perdió en Sora como ejes de su hermano empezó a coger velocidad, efectivamente dirigir el enfoque de Sora para descansar por completo en sus movimientos. La cama empezó a moverse con sus movimientos, Sora lúpulo molido a cumplir todos y cada uno de los empujes vigorosos Roxas. Cada vez que sus caderas se reunió, fue interrumpido por nombre de Roxas que cae de los labios sin aliento. Pero el rubio quería oír más que eso. Quería oír su grito gemelo por su nombre en el placer, y Roxas quería ser el uno para levantar esos gritos de Sora. Y sólo había una manera de obligar a ese tipo de reacción por parte del moreno.

Con una energía renovada, Roxas se reunió con impaciencia la rutina de las caderas de Sora. Sus manos agarraron firmemente en el hueso pélvico de su hermano, la fuerza suficiente detrás de los dedos para dejar moretones en la mañana. Con el tiempo, con un empuje poderoso, parte inferior del cuerpo Roxas apalancado el moreno de fuera de la cama, dejando sólo su cabeza, bíceps y hombros para tocar el colchón. El resto del peso de Sora se colocó en las pantorrillas que descansaban sobre los hombros de su hermano. Con las manos Roxas lo apoyan y la creación de un nuevo punto de vista para el ingreso, Sora empezó a anticipar con entusiasmo la continuación de su cita. Satisfacer cada embestida a lo mejor de su capacidad, la sensación de la polla de mancha de Roxas entrando y saliendo de su paso estirada estaba llegando a Sora. Él necesitaba estimulación, fricción o algo así y que lo necesitaba ahora. Llegar a un lado de donde él se apoyaba, él perezosamente rodeó con sus delgados dedos alrededor de su erección hinchada, dando tirones cortos y poderosos en el tiempo con los empujes profundos que el rubio estaba golpeando a su cuerpo. Con un poderoso impulso único, Roxas logró conducir su eje aún más en Sora, provocando un grito poderoso para arrancar de los labios de Sora.

"¡Casi! Mierda, Roxy, sigue haciendo eso!" -gritó, furioso cogiendo el ritmo de bombeo de su puño, como si a masturbarse ayudaría a Roxas alcanzar ese poco más profundo para llegar a ese punto. Al presionar sus caderas más y más difícil, empalar a sí mismo mucho más con cada golpe, de los labios de Sora dejó escapar un profundo gemido pasan a través de cada vez que se conecta, los dedos todavía enterrados en enmarañados cabellos rubios. Cada centímetro de ambos gemelos estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, aunque ambos no se dio cuenta de esto. Ambos estaban demasiado embelesado con otros que todo lo demás a su alrededor era sólo un borrón. Los únicos sonidos en la pequeña habitación de madera eran los de Sora gemidos, pantalones ligeros de Roxas y la conexión de la piel en la forma más íntima posible.

Mirar Sora el fisting su propia polla justo delante de sus ojos causado ritmo de Roxas a acelerarse, y su ángulo para ía que su semen gemelo, y lo que quería hacer en este momento. Cambiar el rollo de sus caderas ligeramente, Roxas fue capaz de penetrar más profundamente aún en su hermano, el sondeo para encontrar que solo haz de nervios que enviaría a su gemelo en pura felicidad. Con cada empuje en, Roxas añadido un ligero balanceo a su movimiento, todo con la esperanza de golpear la próstata de su gemelo.

"Sólo un poco más ..." La voz de Sora estaba volviendo cada vez más tensa con cada segundo que pasaba, tirando de la cara de su gemelo a la suya, presionando sus frentes brillantes con firmeza. Ojos azules perforan unos a los otros, las ventanas en las almas idénticas, creando una intensa conexión entre los gemelos que tanto ellos llenos completamente de emociones extremas. Y fue a través de esa conexión que Roxas era capaz de hacer lo que había estado buscando. Con un impulso ardiente que sepultó polla Roxas hasta la empuñadura en el interior de Sora, finalmente rozó ese lugar especial en lo profundo de cuerpo de Sora. La reacción de la morena era feroz, el anillo ya difícil de músculo de sujeción hacia abajo y agarrar la erección más firme que antes, como Sora soltó una sarta de improperios sin aliento con cada empujón que Roxas hechos del rubio. Al oír su grito gemelo normalmente inocente a cabo tales improperios dio el gemelo más joven de la unidad para seguir adelante.

"Sora ..." Roxas susurró a través del mantra de 'fuck' que acentuaba cada una de sus embestidas. Ahora que había encontrado en ese lugar, él fue capaz de penetrar hasta allí cada vez. Y con el estímulo añadido de Sora agarrando su polla en un vicio como agarre cada vez que empujó hasta el fondo, el rubio sabía que no iba a ser duradera mucho tiempo más. Entre sus cuerpos, Roxas sintió la mano de su gemelo mayor se está moviendo en el tiempo con su ritmo acelerado, la fricción con el estómago Roxas le da que la estimulación extra que necesitaba. "Yo ... yo voy a ..." Roxas levantó su cara lejos de la de su gemelo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis. Hizo ademán de retirarse, pero la mano al instante Sora dejó el pelo de su hermano, y voló a descansar en el culo de la empresa de su hermano gemelo, empujando la parte posterior profundo rubio en su interior.

"Inside. Compartimos ADN. Nosotros compartimos todo." Sora jadeó, rodando sus caderas contra su hermano es miembro ahora inmóvil, tratando de conseguir ese pequeño extra de estimulación.

Sintiéndose más cerca de su hermano que nunca en ese momento, la velocidad de impulsos Roxas "se convirtió casi violento, con ganas de llevar a ambos de regreso a esa cima una vez más. Se movían en sincronía, sus cuerpos, mentes y almas como una sola. Mano de Sora aún descansaba en el culo de su hermano gemelo, mientras que el otro permanecía envuelto alrededor de su eje endurecido. Bombeo de la piel lisa rápidamente, cada bomba imitando embestidas de su gemelo, el duelo sensación de estar lleno por Roxas y la fricción por su propia mano se estaba convirtiendo en demasiado. Como él se resistió en su propia mano, proporcionó un rollo de las caderas que se ofrecen estimulación aún más a la rubia. A medida que su mano corrió rápidamente hacia arriba y abajo de su dureza, el pulgar el moreno se aventuró en la punta muy sensible, corriendo sobre el mismo y recoger la perla pre-semen que reunía allí. Como el dígito trazada sobre la ranura fugas, Roxas condujo a su cuerpo con un nuevo vigor y vitalidad. La gran cantidad de pasión y placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento por fin lo abrumó.

"Roxas!" -gritó en voz alta mientras su cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos, su semilla disparando y salpicando sobre el pecho idénticos. El orgasmo recorría el cuerpo de Sora le causó la entrada de apretar alrededor de la polla de Roxas aún má la constricción alrededor de él mientras seguía empuje, combinado con el conocimiento de que él era el encargado de traer a su hermano hasta el orgasmo intenso Roxas dio ese empujón extra que le enviara por el borde también. Gritó el nombre de su hermano, al sentir la dicha caliente blanco brotan de él, todo ser tragado por el hueco de pasaje anal de su hermano. El apretón reactiva del anillo de músculo de orgasmo Sora actuó para ordeñar hasta la última gota de semen de gallo de Roxas, apretando su miembro firmemente en el proceso.

Sora cayó sin fuerzas sobre la cama, con las piernas deslizándose fuera de los hombros de Roxas mientras cabalgaba el orgasmo de gran alcance hacia fuera. Tan pronto como su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse, Roxas se desplomó sobre el pecho de su hermano, sin importarle la viscosidad que estaba cubriendo ambos de sus pechos. Se quedó allí inmóvil por lo que podría haber sido para siempre, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la otra, lanzando pechos se mueven como uno solo.

"Ahora sé lo que tú y Axel tener sexo cinco veces al día". Sora sonrió, colocando un suave beso en la frente de Roxas. Roxas sólo se rió entre dientes, finalmente sacando todo el camino desde el cuerpo de su gemelo.

"¿Crees que podría fondo cinco veces al día y aún así ser capaz de caminar? Yo podría estar caliente, pero no soy superman".El rubio se apartó el pelo de color canela que se había pegado a la frente húmeda de Sora a salir del camino.

"Te amo, Roxy". Voz de Sora estaba creciendo más suave con cada segundo que pasaba, y Roxas no podía culpar a su gemelo. Después de todos los acontecimientos del día, seguido de algún maldito intenso, nadie se agotaría. Y Roxas tuvo que admitir, el sexo con Sora le advierten completamente fuera también. Incluso si hubiera ido solo a él con Axel tres veces, lo más probable es que no hubiera estado tan cansado. Algo acerca de compartir los sentimientos, sensaciones y emociones durante el acto a través de su vínculo había hecho que todo sea mucho más intenso.

"Yo también te quiero, Sør". El rubio contestó, colocando un suave su propia boca que no responden a su hermano. La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los ronquidos suaves que caían rítmicamente de los labios de su gemelo. Y eso sonaba como una gran idea para él también. Con una última sonrisa, Roxas dejó escapar un bostezo pequeño y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su gemelo y se quedó en un sueño suave, aún por encima de su gemelo, sus brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de la otra.

Roxas no oyó otro sonido en absoluto hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar. Sin abrir los ojos, el rubio se inclinó sobre la cama y cogió el teléfono.

"Mmm?" gimió en el receptor, antes de coronar de nuevo en el cuerpo caliente debajo de él.

"Roxy? ¿Todo bien?" La voz le resultaba familiar como la suya.

"Ax ¿Dónde estás?" el rubio murmuró, escuchando el latido del corazón en el pecho bronceado.

"Sólo la planta baja. Quería asegurarse de que todo está bien con Sora. Dijiste que me ibas a llamar esta mañana y ya son las 2 de la tarde." La voz de la pelirroja celebrada nada más que compasión. Pero Roxas miró a la persona que estaba tirado en y sonrió al ver a su gemelo aún profundamente dormido. Ese niño podría dormir por cualquier cosa durante días y días.

"Todo está bien. Vamos para arriba. Usted tiene que dejar entrar, sin embargo, todavía estoy en la cama. Ah, y tratar de mantenerla baja, está bien?" Roxas a continuación, apague el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre la cama a su lado. Cerró los ojos una vez más en un intento de atrapar unos segundos de descanso, Roxas sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Fue agotador, pero vale la pena.

No hacía falta más que unos minutos antes de oír un juego de llaves en la cerradura. Por un instante contemplando el movimiento y tratando de ocultar la evidencia de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre él y su gemelo, pero que iba a tomar demasiado esfuerzo. Además, no es como si Axel no se enteraría de todos modos. La puerta finalmente se abrió y Roxas volvió la cabeza para ver a su pelirroja favorita de puntillas por la puerta, sin mirar más hacia la cama, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado en un intento de ser tranquilo, pero maldiciendo en voz baja cuando se iniciará la bolsa de ordenador portátil que estaba sentado al lado de la barra. Roxas sonrió ligeramente ante las payasadas del anciano.

"Roxy?" Axel llamó en un susurro mientras se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la cama, abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a su novio dormido encima de su hermano gemelo.

"Buenos días, Ax. ¿Puede tal vez ir a buscarme un paño mojado?" Roxas preguntó con una sonrisa inocente como el hombre larguirucho cruzó la habitación y se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente del rubio, con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño Brunet.

"¿Por qué, qué Sora tiene fiebre o algo así?" Axel cuestionada. Roxas sentía un aumento ligero rubor en sus mejillas ante la pregunta de su novio, y se tomó un momento para considerar su respuesta.

"O algo así." Era todo Roxas murmuró, ganando una risa de la pelirroja más alto, antes de que él se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño pequeño. Roxas escuchó el grifo de empezar a correr y decidió tratar de tirar a sí mismo libre de los brazos de su hermano. Una vez que cosa era segura, cuando Sora se aferró a algo, realmente soltó.

"¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué se tiene la sensación?" Axel preguntó, hablando sólo lo suficientemente alto como para Roxas para oírle en el agua corriente.

Como Roxas arrancó el vicio como agarre alrededor de su espalda, fue recibido con una sensación totalmente diferente. Cum Sora había secado entre sus pechos durante la noche, y ahora se había creado un vínculo muy fuerte entre ellos. La decisión de que sería más fácil que esperar a que Axel regresó con esa tela mojada antes de intentar separarlas, Roxas estaba feliz de estar fuera del abrazo de la muerte que Sora tenía en él toda la noche. Y él se sorprendió de que Sora no había despertado aún o que Axel no había sido capaz de sumar dos y dos juntos y descubierto lo que había hecho en el pequeño apartamento en la última noche.

"Él y Riku se separó. Sora le queda". Roxas contestó la pregunta.

Todo lo que escuché en la respuesta del baño era un bufido. "Ya era hora de mierda." La pelirroja salió del cuarto de baño pequeño, un paño de color verde brillante en la mano. "Honestamente, nunca me gustó el cabrón de todos modos." El comentario ganado una sonrisa de Roxas como Axel se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

"No importa si le gusta o no. Lo único que importa es si Sora feliz. Me siento tan mal que yo no era capaz de verlo, y mucho menos hacer nada al respecto. Somos gemelos. Estamos supone que sabe lo que está pasando con los demás. " Roxas frunció el ceño, tirando de él fuera de su pecho hermano gemelo con un crujido audible del semen seco romper la piel. Hizo una mueca al sentir como él se sentó, frotándose el paño húmedo sobre el estómago. "Maldita sea, no me di cuenta que llegó mucho".

Axel ojos se abrieron al oír el murmullo rubio esto, como dijo el rubio se trasladó la tela hacia el pecho de su hermano a limpiar ese desastre también. Pero antes de que la tela se podía tocar el pecho desaceleración subiendo y bajando, una pálida mano salió disparada y agarró su muñeca. Sobresaltado, Roxas miró a los ojos verdes claros de la pelirroja. Llevaron a cabo diferentes emociones en ellos, más reconocible es el amor, maldad y la lujuria.

"Vino? ¿Cómo?" Axel tenía una sonrisa maliciosa pegada en su cara, y aunque sabía la respuesta, honestamente sólo quería escuchar su novio decirlo en voz alta. Roxas coincidía con la sonrisa de satisfacción con uno de los suyos, con ganas de divertirse un poco con el escenario.

"Sora se sentía un poco deprimido y solo." Crawling completamente fuera de debajo de las mantas, Roxas se abrió paso a través de la cama, aún desnuda, a donde se sentaron delante de Axel sentado en su regazo y se extiende sobre el hombre á la cabeza, Roxas colocó sus labios justo al lado de la oreja de Axel, apenas tocarlo mientras continuaba en tonos susurrantes. "Así que lo jodido. Hard. Ah, y Sora es un gritón. Llegó gritando mi nombre tan alto. Por no hablar de que la audición inocente Sora diciendo mierda cada vez que me condujo profundamente en él era una vuelta en."

Axel estaba extrañamente silencioso debajo de Roxas, pero su respiración regaló su verdadera disposición. Su respiración era superficial y rápida, cada uno que cae de los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

"Mierda, Roxas. ¿Estás pidiendo que te tire hacia abajo y la violación en este momento?" Axel abrió la boca, tirando de su novio menor en un beso profundo. Sus lenguas danzaban alrededor de la otra, y Roxas no pude dejar de notar el sutil sabor a canela ese beso de Axel era titular de un gran contraste con el sabor frambuesa que su gemelo había hecho. Los dedos se enterraron en la espesa cabellera roja de Axel, Roxas también decidió que le gustaba ser el socio más sumiso, no es que le importara el control de vez en cuando. Axel comenzó a empujar ligeramente hacia arriba en contra de forma desnuda de Roxas antes de que el rubio rompió el beso.

"No con Sora allí mismo". Roxas susurró, ganándose un gruñido luz de Axel. Dándole una sonrisa inocente, Roxas se levantó de su regazo novios y cruzó la habitación en plena gloria a la cómoda. Sabiendo que los ojos de Axel se concentra totalmente en el culo, Roxas deliberadamente se inclinó por la cintura para dar Axel una buena vista mientras sacaba dos camisetas de la cómoda, un negro, mostrando el símbolo de Batman y uno azul con el Superman Logo en él. Él también cogió dos pares de calzoncillos. Tomando la camisa azul y un par de los boxeadores, los colocó sobre la mesa junto a la cama para cuando Sora se despertó, antes de caer la ropa a juego en sí mismo. Furtivamente un pico a su novio, Roxas no se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Axel cerrado, dedos largos masaje los dos pequeños tatuajes debajo de cada ojo en un intento por conseguir calmado.

"¿Al menos tomar una foto para mi placer de ver anoche?" Axel preguntó Roxas sacó un par de pantalones de color caqui color de su pila de ropa limpia y se las puso también.

"Tenemos una fotografía sin flash cláusula flash." Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación, Axel sorprendente y lo que le hace saltar la sorpresa.

Tanto Sora y Roxas se echó a reír como Sora se sentó en la cama, llegando a más y agarrando descartado Roxas paño. A continuación, pasó a trabajar limpiando los restos de la noche anterior que todavía se aferraban a su cuerpo.

"Buenos días, Sor. Te sientes mejor?" Roxas cuestionado, una vez que su risa se había calmado, cogiendo su teléfono celular de la cama y deslizar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se sentó junto a Axel, que seguía mirando a los dos.

Sora asintió. "Sí, gracias Roxy". Sonrió antes de llegar abajo en el piso y el acaparamiento de los pantalones cortos de descarte en la última noche, la pesca su propio teléfono celular del bolsillo. Acostado boca abajo, sin importarle que él todavía estaba desnudo, Sora empezó a presionar rápidamente los botones, haciendo caso omiso de la ceja levantada a Axel rubor le estaba dando "Siete veces que trató de llamarme desde anoche. ¿Puedes creer eso? Él no es sólo va a conseguirlo, ¿no? " Sora suspiró, mirando al pequeño dispositivo antes de ponerlo a la oreja y comprobar su correo de voz.

Roxas dejó escapar un suspiro idéntico antes de pasar a Axel. "Ax, ¿puedes ir y llamar Dem Zex? Haz que venga. Y tal vez ver si Xigbar y Lexaeus están alrededor. Ah, y Marly y Larx. Creo que es hora de que Riku se muda. Es posible que necesitemos un poco poco de ayuda. Y si ella está cerca, a ver si puede pasarse por Dem y llevar Nami. No quiero Sora a venir con nosotros, pero no quiero dejarlo solo tampoco. " Le susurró, tratando de no dejar que su gemelo le oyó. Un plan estaba formulando en su mente, y él sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda para llevarlo a cabo. Axel cogido una sonrisa malvada, antes de colocar un beso en los labios de Roxas y de pie.

"¿Sabes qué? Estoy convencido de que usted es el gemelo malvado". El pelirrojo sonrió antes de bofetadas culo desnudo de Sora y saliendo del apartamento. Sora dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa antes de dejar caer su teléfono, ignorando el dispositivo caído.

"¿A dónde va?" el moreno le preguntó, frotándose el trasero donde Axel había hecho contacto.

"Tratar de obtener una bodega de Demyx y Zexion y Naminé tal vez. Vamos más y conseguir Riku fuera de su apartamento. Sé que él no firmó el contrato de arrendamiento, por lo que ya no tiene derecho a estar allí." Roxas dijo, sentándose en la cama y tirando de su hermano gemelo en un abrazo, no nos molestó el moreno estado de desnudez.

"¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo no puede permitirse vivir allí por mí, y todavía tengo como siete meses que quedan en el contrato."Whispered Sora, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Roxas, tratando de calmar el llanto de construcción en el interior.

"Voy a vivir con usted. Es un dos dormitorios, así que estará bien. Nami ha estado buscando para salir de sus padres, lugar, así que voy a vivir aquí, estoy seguro de que va a ir para eso. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo, incluyendo la obtención de ese hijo de puta mierda y lo poco que posee fuera de su apartamento. " Roxas dio su gemelo un poco apretado, frotándose una mano por el pelo marrón plana.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, pero yo realmente no creo que Riku va a escuchar a usted, Axel, Demy y Zexy. Los cuatro que no son precisamente el grupo más intimidante de los chicos." Sora se echó a reír, y era un sonido que Roxas se alegró de oír.

"Me estoy poniendo Xigbar, Lexaeus, Marluxia y Larxene a venir también. Sé lo mucho que Riku se asusta con ellos". Roxas sonrió, enviando a Sora en un ataque de risa.

"Cualquier persona en su sano juicio tiene miedo de Marly y Larx". Sora se echó a reír, en erupción en un ataque completo soplado de la risa. Y eso a su vez envió Roxas en uno de los suyos. Le tomó unos minutos, pero finalmente fueron capaces de conseguir calmó y volver a respirar correctamente.

"Y por mucho que me gusta verte desnudo, creo que sólo podría Namine cicatriz de por vida. Así que es posible que desee vestirse antes de que ella llegue, sino que depende totalmente de ti." Roxas y luego señaló a la mesita de noche donde la camiseta y boxers laicos.

"Gracias, Roxy". Sora susurró, colocando un suave beso en los labios del rubio al igual que Axel regresó por la puerta, deteniendo eficazmente la pelirroja en seco. El moreno sonrió inocentemente a él antes de levantarse y coger la ropa y caminar hasta el baño, cerrar y bloquear la puerta, antes de Axel y Roxas escuchó el inicio ducha abierta.

"Hizo que ..." Axel calló, un poco en estado de shock.

"Mmm-hmm". Roxas zumbaba, tratando de ocultar su diversión, pero fallando miserablemente.

"Amigo, ustedes dos son tan jodidamente caliente juntos, tú tienes que dejarme ver alguna vez!" , exclamó. "¿Por qué tiene una cláusula de no fotografiar con flash de nuevo? Pagaría dinero maldito bueno para algo de eso." Axel cruzó la habitación en unos pocos pasos largos antes de tomar el rubio pequeño en sus brazos y tirando de ellos a la vez hacia abajo sobre la cama, "Dem y Zex van a recoger Nam y traerla aquí, los otros todos vamos a conocernos en el departamento de Sora en una hora. ¿De verdad crees que esto es una buena idea? "

"Tiene que hacerse". Roxas susurró, acurrucándose más cerca de su novio larguirucho. "Te amo".

Sonriendo suavemente ante la confesión de su novio, las palabras enviando una sensación de calor a través del cuerpo de Axel."Te amo demasiado, Rox".

.

.

.

"Riku?" su voz resonó en el piso, con la esperanza de ganar la atención de los jóvenes desempleados.

"¿Dónde has estado, Sora?" fue la respuesta. "He estado tratando de llegar a toda la noche! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? Espero que no estaban excesivamente a Roxas. Parece que siempre lo puso delante de mí." Riku no parecía feliz en absoluto, y de su posición en la cocina, Roxas tenía que probar no más difíciles de ejecutar por ahí y estrangularlo. "Maldita sea, Sora. Respóndeme! Espero que estés de mejor humor después de anoche."

"No te maldicen, Riku." Roxas gruñó, tratando de coaccionar a Riku en que sale a su encuentro, esperando que su ardid seguirá engañarlo.

"El infierno? Kairi, voy a tener que volver a llamar. Sora acaba de llegar a casa. Y él está actuando de manera extraña. Está bien, tú también. Adiós." Los sonidos que vienen desde el otro cuarto estaban presionando Roxas vez más cerca de la orilla, y si un Axel silencio no había estado de pie junto a él, sabía que lo hubiera perdido hace mucho tiempo. Si Riku salió con vida de esto, tendría suerte.

"El infierno, Sora? ¿Cuál es su problema últimamente? Después de anoche debe de ser un poco más amable conmigo. Usted estaba siendo una perra real, ya sabes." El sonido de los pasos que se acercaban era de mal agüero para los oídos de Roxas, de alguna manera sabiendo que esto no iba a salir bien. Axel tendió una mano tranquilizadora sobre y lo colocó sobre el hombro del rubio, apretando ligeramente. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí no iba a ser bonito.

Los pasos airados siguió por el pasillo, acercándose cada vez más a la confrontación, y cuando se acercaron, Roxas se encontró realmente anticipando. Sabiendo que finge ser su gemelo estaba a punto de ser la punta del iceberg, Roxas coloca suavemente una mano sobre la de Axel.

"Por el amor de Dios, Sora. ¿Qué pasa con el ..." Riku se apagó cuando entró en la cocina y la puerta de entrada, por fin ver a Roxas allí de pie, justo detrás de él Axel, Sora en ninguna parte ser encontrado.

"Hola, Riku." Roxas miró a los adolescente de pelo de plata.

"Roxas? ¿Dónde diablos está Sora?" -preguntó, no muy contentos de ver a la rubia en absoluto.

Axel no pudo ocultar su diversión en el humor de la situación. "Es curioso, uno pensaría que después de lo que, cuatro años de estar juntos, él sería capaz de reconocer la voz de su propio novio de. Oh, espera, hacer que su ex novio ahora." Axel se burló de otro hombre, tratando de temp él en algo más.

"No sé de qué estás hablando acerca de este negocio ex-novio." Riku gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"Corta la mierda, Riku. Sé tan bien como usted que Sora terminó contigo anoche. Sí, fui a mi casa. Yo fui quien lo consoló toda la noche. Así que no trates de tirar la lana sobre los ojos. Porque voy a decir ahora mismo que no va a funcionar ". Roxas se rompió. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos y ya que el rubio estaba harto de su ex gemelo. Y si Riku no tenía cuidado, esto podría terminar como un montón peor de lo que debería. "Por lo tanto, le sugiero que tome la asistencia que se ofrece a ayudarle a quitar sus cosas del apartamento de Sora."

"Vete a la mierda un pato, Roxas. Ambos sabemos que Sora no se sentía bien ayer por la noche, y probablemente tuvo algún medicamento que afectó a su juicio. Él nunca romper conmigo. Él no tiene las pelotas para hacerlo. " El adolescente de pelo plateado engreído estaba diciendo todas las cosas correctas para impulsar todos los botones de Roxas, y ambos Roxas y Axel sabía que Riku sentía que estaba a cargo de la situación, pero que no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

"Obtener más de ti mismo, niño bonito. Usted no es todo lo que usted piensa que usted es. Y para que usted pueda estar engañando a mi Sora con Kairi, bueno, digamos que usted debe aprender a recoger a sus enemigos un poco mejor. Así que, una vez de nuevo, ¿vas a aceptar nuestra ayuda en movimiento, o vamos a tener que hacerlo de la manera difícil? " el odio sólo goteaba de las palabras de Roxas como él con firmeza se mantuvo firme sobre el asunto. No podía creer lo difícil Riku estaba siendo. ¿Pensaba que Sora no le hubiera dicho a Roxas? Obviamente Riku no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que los gemelos eran, a pesar de haber sido alrededor de ellos tanto tiempo. Eso demostró lo poco que sabía ya sea gemelo de la adolescente de pelo astilla.

Una vez más, Riku sólo miró a la pareja, como si ninguno de los dos atreverse a intentar algo. "Tú no puedes echarme de mi apartamento. Si intentas algo, voy a llamar al dueño de ti." Amenazó, como si las palabras sin sentido realmente les disuada de hacer nada.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Roxas sonrió, antes de asentir a su novio. Axel regresó la curvatura de los labios antes de alejarse de la rubia y el cruce de la cocina, que viene a parar en frente del refrigerador. Extendió un brazo largo y sintió alrededor, todo el tiempo manteniendo la mirada fija en Riku. Los ojos del hombre de pelo plateado se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo que la pelirroja estaba buscando. Finalmente brazo de Axel surgido posesión de un título grande. "Creo que este es el contrato de arrendamiento que Sora acababa de renunciar. Y si no recuerdo mal, tenía que firmar solo porque alguien no tiene un trabajo para poder ayudar con el alquiler. Y ahora que finalmente ha arrojado Sora usted, yo creo que ha quedado más su bienvenida y nada para salir ahora ".

"¿Y si me niego a dejar?" Deslumbramiento de Riku aumentó diez veces, y al igual que Sora había predicho anteriormente, Riku se negaba a dejar ir.

"Oh, yo no recomendaría hacerlo." Axel elevó la voz mientras caminaba hacia atrás sobre Roxas, pero él seguía pegado a la puerta del apartamento. Él abrió la puerta y esperó a que todo el mundo a presentar caminó pulg En Demyx y Zexion, seguido por el mejor amigo de Demyx Xigbar y Zexion Lexaeus amigo, con Marluxia y Larxene en la retaguardia. Ver todos amontonados en la cocina en el estrecho, los ojos de los adolescentes de pelo plateado se abrieron de golpe.

Riku dejó escapar un sonido que era extrañamente femenino y agudo al ver la gente que verdaderamente asusta a la mierda de él. Xigbar abiertamente mostró una pistola en su cinturón que todo el mundo sabía que podía disparar con una precisión mortal a pesar de tener sólo un ojo. Lexaeus fue construido como un muro de ladrillo, la camiseta sin mangas verde que llevaba mostrando los bíceps grandes Apretó 250 con cada uno y todos los días. Pero ninguno de ellos asustados Riku tanto como el hombre pinked pelo y su novia rubia. Marluxia y Larxene había un par notoriamente sádico y después de ver lo que le hicieron a la última persona a quien no le gustaba, así, nadie sabía si el hombre alguna vez recuperar el pleno uso de su brazo izquierdo. Demyx y Zexion eran una pareja que no intimidar físicamente, sin embargo, podría ser el más peligroso de el padre Demyx de ser el fiscal de distrito, y la familia Zexion de ser uno de los más ricos del país, o bien se podría convertir una vida en un infierno tortuoso puro, a pesar de ser unas de las mejores personas que jamás lo sabría. Mientras permaneció en su lado bueno.

"Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Axel. Así que vamos a empezar a moverse." Roxas sonrió, como Riku palideció visiblemente, posiblemente debido a la gravedad de la situación le acababa de golpear.

"Usted sabe que esto no ha terminado, Roxas". Riku gruñó como Axel comenzó a repartir bolsas de basura a sus amigos con las instrucciones de que todo iba a ir sólo a ellos, y si tenían alguna pregunta sobre cuya materia era que, ellos tenían que hacer y no Roxas Riku.

"Oh, creo que es Riku. Era el día en que decidí jugar mi hermano por un tonto. Elegiste a las personas equivocadas a la mierda con. Y créeme cuando te digo que hacer el bien a Sora dejar sola por el resto de su penosa existencia. Usted debería estar contento de que soy lo suficientemente generoso como para hacer esto para usted. Si Axel se había salido con la suya, que hubiera estado fuera de su culo con sólo una oración y una esperanza de que nos lo envía de tus cosas que sentía que merecía ". Roxas sabía que él estaba añadiendo a las llamas del desprecio con Riku, pero con toda honestidad, que podía importar menos. El bastardo había lastimado Sora, y se merecía todo esto por herir a un alma tan pura e inocente.

Sin decir una palabra, sólo el resplandor más malicioso que Roxas había visto en su vida, Riku me enfurecí en uno de los cuartos traseros, probablemente a recoger algunas de sus cosas antes que los demás lo hicieron a ellos.

"¿Estás bien?" Axel susurró, tirando de la pequeña rubia en sus brazos para un abrazo apretado.

"¿Por qué no ver lo que un bastardo cruel que era?" Roxas murmuró en blanco Axel de la t-shirt.

"Usted piensa que Sora era feliz, y eso es todo lo que quería". Axel y luego le dio un beso suave en los picos de color miel, frotando pequeños círculos sobre la espalda de Roxas.

"Gracias, Axel. Realmente aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí y Sora hoy. Todo esto, conseguir que los chicos juntos, estar ahí para nosotros, y para no volviendo loco de lo que pasó anoche." Roxas envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de estómago Axel, feliz por la presencia reconfortante de la pelirroja.

Axel se limitó a sonreír. "Amigo, tengo una paja forraje para el resto de mi vida! Yo debería ser el que agradeció a los dos. Además, es debido a algo llamado amor. Recuerde que es algo incondicional. Got aprendido de memoria?"

Cara de Roxas se iluminó con una sonrisa antes de presionar sus labios con los de la pelirroja. "Te amo, Axel".

"Yo también te quiero, Roxas". Respondido Axel, ya que se quedó allí agarrándose unos a otros en medio de toda la conmoción por lo que pareció una eternidad. Pero no podía durar para siempre como Axel rompió el silencio cómodo. "Entonces, me pongo a ver la próxima vez, ¿no? O mejor aún, ¿puedo entrar?" la sonrisa lasciva en la cara de su novio no hizo nada más que decirle que Axel Roxas estaba siendo completamente serio.

El rubio dejó escapar una risa ligera. "Esa es otra cosa que Sora tenía razón. Usted es siempre el perverso".


End file.
